Mengingatmu di Kala Sunyi
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Air sakit, pikirannya ke mana-mana. #B3ESS17


Selamat hari diletuskannya mercon ke langit (walau ini sudah bulan april). Selamat hari akhir dari 2017. Sebuah hadiah tahun baru untuk seseorang yang merasa. Terkutuklah saya yang ngaret ini. Maafkan pemberimu hadiah yang terkutuk ini ya. Selamat datang 2018 yang gak taunya udah ada berita gak enak.

Maaf saya ngaret bgt, saya baru ingat. Deadline seram soalnya.

.

.

 **Mengingatmu di Kala Sunyi**

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Mengingatmu di Kala Sunyi (c) Ai Kazoku

#B3ESS17

Air x Yaya

.

.

.

Air baru saja pulang dari supermarket yang selalu buka dua puluh empat jam di perempatan jalan dekat pusat kota Pulau Rintis. Di tangan kanannya tergantung sekantong plastik berisi obat penurun panas dan semacam kompres penurun panas yang biasa Air tonton di iklan tv. Menurut iklan sih manjur dalam satu malam bisa sembuh dan menyerap seluruh panas. Tapi karena tidak ada testinomi yang tidak pernah Air lihat, alias malas, dia agak tidak percaya. Dia beli ini hanya karena praktis dan tidak mau repot-repot mengisi bak dengan air dan menyiapkan selembar sapu tangan pengganti kompres. Terlalu merepotkan dan buang-buang tenaga.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat membawanya ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk sekaligus menaruh kantong plastik itu di meja depannya. Mengeluarkan setiap isi plastik yang dia beli. Kompres penurun panas dia beli empat lembar, jaga-jaga kalau panasnya lebih dari satu hari satu malam. Obat pil penurun panas, tidak mau beli yang sirup karena umurnya sudah dua puluhan lebih sedikit. Dua botol beling minuman vitamin C, kata orang kalau sakit minum ini. Dan sekotak bekal yang dipanaskan dari microwave supermarket, Air sudah mengecek kalau lauknya sudah panas dan nasinya tidak kekeringan seperti karang.

Tangan Air meraih remot TV yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak di sempitan sofa. Dia menyalakan TV, mencari saluran yang sekiranya bisa membawa suasanya relaksasi. Seperti siaran tentang tempat liburan atau apalah. Jarinya berhenti menekan tombol pindah saluran begitu menemukan acara TV yang menyiarkan tentang tingkah laku hewan laut.

Pertama Air memakai kompres praktis dulu sebelum mencuci tangan ke dapur, kemudian makan malamnya. Begitu habis dia meminum obatnya. Membuang beberapa sisa sampah dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan gantungan kayu yang bertulis 'AIR' di pintunya. Menaruh sisa barang belanjaannya dari supermarket tadi di atas meja samping kasurnya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung tidur.

Suasanya tenang, jalanan tumben gak ramai, semua kembarannya sedang hilang ditelan bumi. Momen langka yang tidak akan dimanfaatkan Air sebaik mungkin. Apalagi dirinya sakit, bisa seharian atau semalaman penuh di kasur.

Tadi pagi Tok Aba pergi ke rumah keponakan angkatnya dan mengajak Air. Sebenarnya Air merasa tidak keberatan, mengingat tempat keponakannya itu ada di desa yang menyejukkan, Air mau saja ikut. Tapi karena tubuhnya yang terasa panas dan terus bersin sekaligus batuk, ditambah ingus yang terus beler, Air jadi tidak bisa ikut. Dia disuruh istirahat saja seharian, dan kalau ada apa-apa tinggal menelpon saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Dalam hati Air jelas menolak, dia tidak akan minta tolong siapa pun kecuali Gempa. Hanya dia yang otaknya benak. Petir? Terlalu ketus, susah dimintai tolong. Trio badut? Yang ada malah bukan ketenangan yang didapat, tapi boyband dadakan konser. Cahaya? Mending hilang saja.

Raut wajah Air jadi kusam memikirkan saudara-saudaranya itu. Sekali lagi kecuali Gempa. Mereka entah makhluk dari galaksi sudut mana yang menyandang nama belakang sama sebagai 'Boboiboy'. Abaikan dan singkirkan jauh-jauh saja bayangan mereka ke neraka jahanam paling sudut. Kecuali Gempa.

Mulai terdengar suara rintik-rintik hujan menyerang genteng rumahnya. Bau hujan sembunyi-sembunyi menyela dari jendela kamar Ai. Bau air yang bercampur tanah, bau yang membuat Air tidak pernah bosan dan bisa bermelankolis dalam banyak hal, menemani sakit demam bersuhu tiga puluh tujuh derajat ini. Setidaknya jangan sampai hawa dinginnya menusuk kulitnya.

Dengan kelopak mata terpejam, pikiran Air melayang ke mana-mana. Gambaran abstrak mulai dari manusia bertubuh lidi dengan kepala raksasa yang berubah jadi donat dengan krim stroberi, membuat semacam tontonan aneh di pikiran sekaligus bayangan Air. Entah di bawa ke mana sampai berakhir ke Yaya.

Yaya?

Ngomong-ngomong gadis berkerudung yang identik dengan warna pink itu ke mana ya? Katanya dia kuliah di universitas dan fakultas yang sama seperti Ying. Jurusan apa ya? Air pernah tanya tapi lupa namanya. Pokoknya berhubungan dengan huruf-huruf dan simbol-simbol yang sudah membuat Air pusing duluan. Sudah semester berapa ya dia? Hujan-hujan gini dia ngapain ya?

Tunggu, memang kalau di sini hujan, di tempat Yaya juga hujan? Dia kuliah di KL kan? Jelas status cuacanya beda juga kan? Apalagi di sana kota, pasti sering panas daripada dingin dan sejuk. Memang dingin dan sejuk itu sama? Beda deh rasanya. Tungguh, pikiran Air kenapa jadi ngelantur gini? Efek demam bisa begini ya?

Air membuka kelopak matanya sedikit. Dia menarik selimut tebalnya sampai ke bawah hidung kemudian kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya.

Darimana tadi? Oh ya, tentang cuaca di KL. Air tonton dari acara akhir berita kalau gak pagi ya siang ya sore cuaca di KL sering-sering cerah. Berarti kegiatan Yaya lancar jaya ya? Tidak ada hambatan cuaca begitu. Tapi, tempat Yaya kebetulan panas apa enggak? Ibu yaya cerita kalau tempat tinggal Yaya saat ini terasa sejuk dan strategis. Dipikir ya maklum sih, Yaya bisa kuliah di sana masih dalam masuk daftar mahasiswa beasiswa, alias orang tua gak ikut bayarin. Tinggal belajar terus dan jadi pintar, semua kebutuhan terpenuhi.

Dengan kata lain, hidup Yaya tentram ya? Baguslah, daripada gadis itu keteteran mengatur uang buat makan, bayar listrik, bayar air, bayar sewa tempat tinggal, beli buku, masih banyak lagi, mending dibayarin. Tapi gitu itu ada batasan per bulan apa enggak ya? Kalau ada, Yaya dapat berapa? Apa dia bisa? Kalau kurang bisa minta lebih?

Air penasaran.

Suara guntur menggema di seluruh Pulau Rintis. Tapi Air santai saja di kasur tidur menghangatkan diri. Ini malam yang tenang soalnya bisa mikir macam-macam.

Kalau dipikir soal hujan, Air rasanya melewatkan suatu event penting yang rasanya itu adalah nyawa keluarga ini. Yang bisa saja membuat seseorang menangis sampai banjir dan marah sampai badai dan kebakaran. Tapi apa ya? Ai mencoba mengingat tapi kepalanya malah semakin cenat-cenut.

"Alamak! Cucian!" seru Air tiba-tiba ingat kalau jemuran belum diangkat. Dengan tergesa-gesa Air secepatnya mengambil cucian yang sudah basah kuyup itu.

Begitu kembali ke kamar, tubuhnya basah kuyup. Nasib cucian? Jelas kembali ke mesin cuci.

Semoga semua saudaranya dan Tok Aba tidak marah dan mau maklum kalau dirinya sakit.

Air terpaksa ganti baju dan membiarkan bajunya yang basah tergeletak di lantai. Terlalu malas untuk membawanya ke keranjang cucian atau mesin cuci. Kamarnya lantai dua dan tempat cucian lantai satu di pojok belakang sudut rumah. Tepar Air nanti. Bisa ingat cucian dan lari saja sudah rasanya kaya mau mati. Tapi untungnya jiwa masih menempel dengan raga. Air sangat bersyukur.

Dengan kondisi semakin lemas dan sakit semua karena harus berlari tadi, Air kembali tidur dan menyelimuti diri. Matanya terpejam dan mencoba tidur.

Tapi kembali memikirkan temannya yang bernama Yaya.

Entah kenapa rasanya, rindu. Bukan rindu biskuit mautnya jelas. Itu mengerikan. Air hanya rindu bagaimana dia peduli dan selalu tersenyum sekaligus menyemangati dirinya yang sangat malas ini. Yang paling bisa membuat Air bergerak dengan sedikit lebih cepat dan termotivasi.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Air merasa selalu menurut apa kata Yaya? Mereka hanya teman padahal. Yang perhatiannya menyaingi sebagaimana Tok Aba dan Gempa jika ada. Air berpikir keras dalam perjalanannya menuju tidur lelapnya seraya berkhayal kalau Yaya di sini merawatnya sampai sembuh dan menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya.

Mengganti kompresnya, menyuapi saat makan, saat membuka mata ada Yaya yang duduk menunggu sambil membaca buku entah apa, semua itu membuat Air merasa damai walau hanya terbayang. Dan berharap bayangan yang hanya sebuah delusi dan mimpi semata itu jadi nyata. Walau kemungkinannya hanya 0,00000000000000001%. Tunggu, kenapa nolnya banyak sekali? Ini kemungkinannya buruk sekali dong?

Air berhenti membayangkan.

Bodoh ah, mending tidur saja.

.

.

-Maafkan Hamba-

.

.

Sekitar pagi entah jam berapa, Air terpaksa harus bangun karena mendengar suara bel rumahnya yang berbunyi. Bunyi bel rumah yang terus ditekan tanpa berpikir kalau Air yang mendengarnya tambah sakit kepala. Dan suara bel itu seperti mengatakan, "Cepat datang, ada tamu tuh di luar. Cepat datangi dia, jangan malas. Cepat bangun sekarang juga dan buka pintu." Itu bagaimana Air anggap.

Dengan berat hati dan malas, kaki Air menapak ke lantai kamar yang dingin dan membuat kulit Air serasa jadi garpu tala selama satu menit. Dengan bertumpu pada dinding, Air turun tangga dan menuju ke pintu utama. Tempat di mana tamu itu berada.

Air menyiapkan rencana, kalau itu saudara kembarnya yang badut itu, dia akan kunci langsung semua sudut rumah tanpa peduli kalau mereka saudara sendiri. Kalau itu Gempa, Air minta gendong alias bermanja. Kalau itu Tok Aba, Air bakal pura-pura pingsan. Kalau itu Gopal, langsung banting pintu, jangan perbolehkan masuk. Kalau itu Fang, anggap hantu lewat. Kalau itu Ying, Air akan bilang, "Maaf mbak, gak ada orang di rumah." Lalu tutup pintu. Kalau itu Yaya...

Air menggeleng cepat, 'Mana mungkin, dia kan ada di KL sedang kuliah. Lagipula belum masanya liburan, kenapa juga harus pulang.' Batin Air.

Dia dengan malas dan gontai pun membuka kunci pintu dan memutar kenopnya. Seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan mata rasanya membuat Air harus menyipitkan, dan menunggu pupilnya untuk terbiasa dan menatap siapa yang bertamu.

Entah karena efek sakit atau apa, semua terasa melambat. Cahaya yang mulai meredup jadi hangat dan pandangannya kembali jelas total, menunjukkan siapa yang menekan tombol rumah berjuta kali barusan.

Tubuh Air terasa membeku, menatap siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Ingin bilang ini mimpi tapi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya mengatakan ini semua nyata. Kalau dirinya sehat, sudah pasti dia keliling kompleks terus teriak, "Aku bahagia!" begitu. Simpel tapi gak sesuai dengan Air.

Gadis berkerudung pink di depannya menunjukkan kantong kertas yang di dalamnya ada sarapan, "Pagi Air, aku tadi pagi ditelpon Tok Aba katanya kau sakit dan hanya sendirian di rumah. Dan Tok Aba bilang semua saudaramu sedang pergi ada urusan sejak kemarin dan tidak bisa pulang. Jadi aku diminta menemanimu selama sakit oleh Tok Aba. Kau sudah sarapan? Aku belikan bubur, masih hangat lo. Habis ini aku suapin ya?"

Air langsung berdoa, semoga dia sakit demam terus dan semua keluarganya gak ada yang pulang.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

A/N: Saat saya sadar, ini sudah bulan maret dan sudah sangat terlambat untuk mempublish fanfic ini. Apalagi event sudah lewat. Tapi karena saya ingin melunasi hutang saya, jadi saya selesaikan fanfic ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, saya rasanya sudah lama tidak menulis fanfic. Dunia animasi... mengerikan...

Untuk kau yang mendapat fanfic ini, terima kasih kalau mau memaafkan dan menerima fanfic ini. Saya sangat sangat menyesal dan minta maaf. Untuk admin, saya sangat-sangat minta maaf. Namun terima kasih karena masih menerima fanfic ini. Terima kasih terima kasih terima kasih.

Selanjutnya terdengar lancang tapi saya mohon dengan sangat

.

.

.

 **Please give me your review at least one word, please?**


End file.
